The present invention relates generally to a peristaltic pump construction and relates more particularly to a peristaltic pump wherein both the pump output as well as the pump output pressure can be selectively and independently varied.
In the conventional form of peristaltic pump, the elastomeric tube through which the fluid is pumped is engaged by one or more rollers, the path of which is fixed with respect to the arcuate or annular tube support. In such a pump construction, the pump output may be varied by changing the speed at which the pump rollers are driven, but the pump pressure remains essentially constant. Such pumps accordingly have limited flexibility of operation and are not suited for applications wherein pump output pressure must be controlled.